Brown Eyes, White Coat
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Just a simple story of our girls Regina and Emma, Emma is a student in College and Regina is her Chemistry professor. Not to good at summaries, but give me a chance. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys! I know it's been a long time, but I decided to use a couple prompts, I've got 2 one shots in the making.. One may or may not be about splits ;) But anyway! I decided to try a Professor!Student Fic and I hope you guys like! For the readers that are waiting for Crimson don't lose hope just yet. I keep rewriting the chapter. I'll get it to you guys soon.. Anyway without further due, Enjoy! *creeps away and watches swanqueen videos from MissLane***

 **Chapter 1**

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Emma smiles as she hears one of her favorite songs playing from her ipod dock. She starts singing along while dancing in her dorm room.

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Grabbing her hairbrush off her and her roommates shared vanity she uses it as a microphone.

 _We got this king size to ourselves_

 _Don't have to share with no one else_

 _Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

 _It's kama sutra show and tell_

She see's her room mate Ruby walk out of the bathroom ready for the day and grabs her hand pulling her to jump on the bed while continuing the song, giggling while singing to her best friend.

 _Woah_

 _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer, it pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _But i'd love to be in trouble with you_

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You got to give it up to me_

 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Just as she was about to sing along with the next verse the song stopped so she dropped her hands to her sides and turned around.

"Belllllle" she whined "My favorite part was next!"

"Well I'm sorry Emma but me and Ruby have to get to the mess hall for breakfast classes start in about an hour"

Emma scoffed "I swear you have no chill" she turned to Ruby "You better be lucky I love you; or your girlfriend would totally be dead for touching Eva"

Belle eyed her with a confused face "Eva?"

"Yeah my ipod, her name's Eva and don't touch her again or I will loose _my_ chill" She smiled brightly before jumping on her bed again "I'm so excited!"

Ruby giggled "That explained the happy serenading, seriously how old are you?"

Emma feigned a shocked look and stopped jumping "Not cool, I'm 21 but I'm totally feeling 16 right now! Plus I was not serenading you Ruby.. You'd like that to much''

Belle cleared her throat "Uh still here"

"yeah whatever" Emma giggles "Hey Ruby! I got my schedule this morning. Wanna check it out with me?"

Emma jumped off the bed ungracefully nearly face planting. She maintained balance and ran for her messenger bag that she stuck her schedule in earlier that morning. She pulled it out and handed it to Ruby. Ruby grabbed the paper and started reading out loud.

"Professor. Hood, AP English Literature and Composition 9 am" The Red streaked brunette smiled "So far, so good; Professor Mills, AP Chemistry , 11 am" Ruby's face blanches

"What? What's wrong?" Emma snatches the schedule back from Ruby. "What's the problem?"

"You've got professor Mills" stating it like it was obvious "She's a tough bitch. Almost everyone that has taken her class has ended up failing here"

"Seriously? Oh come on she can't be that bad"

"Yes she is, they call her the Evil Queen, Good luck Emma, you're going to need it"

"Gee thanks"

Ruby hugged Emma before heading out with Belle. "Great" Emma mutters to herself. She walked back over to her bag and put her schedule back in it before pulling the strap over her shoulder. _Here we go._ She locked up the room and started walking to her first class.

Professor Hoods class went by without any problems. Emma was amused to find out his first name is Robin, along with the rest of the class. The real anxiety came when she made her way to Professor Mills office.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the room. To her demise the room was filled, and there was only one long table left in the front. _Of course_ She made her way to the lone table and sat down, ignoring the giggles. She reached into her bag and grabbed a journal and started writing, one of her favorite things to do when she was in foster homes.

She jumped when she heard the door open with a loud echo in the room. Her eyes locked on a woman with dark brown hair, stopping at her shoulders, chestnut eyes that Emma was sure, with time, she could read like an open book. She had on a dark blue blazer over a white button up shirt and black slacks that was tight in all the right places. Emma's mouth went dry.

"Hot diggity damn" Emma absentmindedly closed her journal. _She's so… Young_. Emma looked around to her peers and noticed the guys had the same look on their face. She fumed on the inside, they shouldn't be looking at her like that. _Oh God I'm already jealous, what is wrong with me._

"What was that Miss..?" Emma's eyes widened and she heard students laughing at her, but she couldn't think because Professor Mills was so close that she could smell her spicy perfume. She moaned. _Mmm apples._

She jumped out of her haze when the brunette cleared he throat. The blonde blushed and green eyes met with brown.

"Swan" she said breathlessly "Emma Swan"

"Ok Miss. Swan make sure to pay attention" The professor started making her way back to the front of the class.

"Oh I will" She mumbled, causing the brunette to turn around

"What was that?"

"Nothing" She gave a shy smile and nearly beamed when she seen the tips of the crimson lips twitch upwards for a mere second.

"Ok class…"

Emma really tried to pay attention but she just couldn't. Her body would heat up when the brunette bent over to put something in her desk. Her cheeks would flush when those eyes caught hers and that perfect eyebrow would quirk up. She didn't know what it was about this woman, but she was hooked.

She didn't realize she was daydreaming or how long until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss. Swan?"

"Hmm?'

"Class is over, not that you would know since you weren't paying attention"

Emma looked around and indeed she was in there alone. Her ears turned red. "I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again"

'It better not, I expect to see you pay attention tomorrow or there will be consequences"

"Yes ma'am" Emma grabbed her bag and walked out of the room with her head down.

 **A/N.. hmmm so do we have chemistry, pun extremely intended XD. Should I continue this? Give me reviews people! I need them.. just like .. my precious**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm deeply hurt you guys didn't catch that Eva reference in the first chapter XD .. Anyhoo here is another chapter filled with our lovely ladies I hope you enjoy this one. Still freaking tf out over the recent episode. I mean who wouldve thought that with Regina being a latina didn't know how to dance?Eh good for the storyline, oops sorry got caught up well anyway here you go! Any suggestions let me know Oh! and any mistakes are mine *Gets back into my pillow fort***

 **Chapter 2**

"No Ruby you don't understand she looked so disappointed in me"

Ruby chuckled at her best friend "Seriously Em? You just like, barely met her,she's like that with everyone. Hence the nickname"

"That's because no one really looks you know? I see something there. She's not what you guys think she just doesn't want to get hurt"

"How do you even know this?"

"Because I've been there.. Now are we going to lunch or not?"

"I'm sorry hon but me and Belle have class"

"Oh come on! You've got to be shitting me! Who am i supposed to eat with now?"

"I don't know but I've got to go" Ruby held her arms out "Hug?"

Emma sighed and allowed her friend to hug her. "Yeah. Bye Rubes I'll talk to you later"

Ruby smiled and left Emma alone in the hallway. _Great_ She straightened the strap on her shoulder and started walking down the nearly empty hallways. Keeping her head down she found herself at a dead end. Letting out a frustrated huff she looked to her left, finally noticing a cracked office door. She looked through and her eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

The beautiful brunette professor was sitting at her desk, eating her lunch, alone. _That's her problem, she doesn't have anyone to spend time with._ Her emerald eyes became determined and she swallowed down her nervousness. Knocking in the door, she giggled softly as she watched the brunette jump. _She's so cute!_ The blonde offered a kind smile to the surprise filled chestnut eyes.

"What are you doing here Miss Swan?" the blonde swiftly walked through the cracked door closing it until it was cracked like before.

"I don't have anyone to eat lunch with, and I kinda wanted to eat it with you" Her brown orbs narrowed as if she was trying to see where Emma would benefit from the lunch.

"And why dear would I allow that? I am terribly busy"

The blonde smiled inwardly. _I've got her attention now i just have to pull her in._ "Yes Professor I understand but I'll be quiet, I just really don't want to be alone, it gets tiring after being that way for so long,"

Regina's eyes widened for a second, full of understanding.

"Very well Miss Swan but you will be quiet" She turned her attention back to her food while Emma discreetly pumped her fist in the air. Walking over to a empty chair she picked it up, and set it down right beside Regina's desk.

"And do pray tell Miss Swan what are you doing?"

Emma smiled and pulled off her bag before sitting down in the seat, the brunettes spicy perfume filling her senses. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a wrapped peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bag of chips.

"Eating, duh"

Regina narrowed her eyes and her lips became a thin line. She watched the blonde take a bite of her sandwich,trying to figure out why she would eat lunch with her. Here she was a so called evil and vindictive woman but yet this young woman offered to have lunch with her? She let out a defeated huff before returning to her salad, pretending to read over paperwork.

Emma watched as her professor ate her salad and giggled.

"What is so amusing?" The brunette didn't even bother to look up at the immature woman

"There is no way that I'm going to leave here without you eating something other than that rabbit food" Regina finally looked up from her food with a raised eyebrow. Emma smirked at her and reached into her bag and grabbed the Ziplock bag of the 3 chocolate chips cookies she baked the night before. Reaching inside she grabbed one and offered it to her professor "Here, eat this"

"Why would i eat that circle full of sugar"

Emma gave the brunette a 'are you serious' look. "It's just a cookie, look i'll tell you what you eat that cookie and if you hate it I won't bother you again… Deal?" _Dammit Swan, this better work or you're seriously fucked._

Regina smirked "Ok dear" She grabbed the cookie and took a bite. Closing her eyes she let out an unwanted moan. _Shit, holy, oh my, so fuckin hot, i swear if i have to bring her a cookie every fucking day i will._ Regina's eyes popped open and she blushed in embarrassment

"I" Emma cleared her throat, completely thrown off by her professors sexiness "I guess you liked it then huh?"

"It was acceptable, now Miss Sw-" They both jumped at the sound of Regina's phone ringing in her desk. Reaching inside the drawer the brunette slid her finger across the screen to answer.

'Hello?.. Really? .. Oh Gods… Ok i'll be right there, please tell Henry i love him and i'll be there soon, yes, goodbye" the blonde wanted to comfort the sudden panic and sadness that she knew too well.

"Is everything ok?" _Of course everything's not ok you idiot! She's panicking_

"Sorry Miss Swan but lunch will have to be cut short something's come up"

"Oh" Emma looked down at the two cookies that were still in the bag. She smiled and offered them to the brunette " Here, for you or two for Henry"

Regina looked at the blonde and a ghost of a smile washed across her face. "Thank you dear I must be heading out now" She got to the door and reached for the handle, Emma right behind her.

'Wait! Can I eat here with you tomorrow?" She gave one of her charming smiles

"I uh…" She cleared her throat "Sure"

"Sweet, thanks and uh i hope it goes well Professor" Emma walked passed regina and headed down the hallway. She just earned herself another lunch with PRofessor Mills, that was a win.

Regina stood back at the door. _What the hell is going on? Who is this woman?_ Warmth ran through her system and a seed of happiness she had long forgotten planted itself in her heart. She smiled as she started walking to her car. Already looking forward to tomorrow.

 **Reviews please! They make my poor hands write faster XD Thanks for stopping by**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: updating already wha? Thats right That cookie tho *smirks*! I hope you guys like this chapter it was pretty hard to get it how i wanted it and tbh it still isn't but i just said wth let's just do it. any mistakes are mine. My editor is currently unavailable *sad face* but that's ok. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm also thinking about doing a my fav. kind of thing where at the end of every update i recommend a story? I'm not sure just a idea anyway here ya go!**

Chapter 3

Walking into the silent mansion Regina could already feel the tension of the unknown in the air.

"Mother?" She started searching through the foyer and the family room "Henry?"

"Up here dear" She let out a relieved sigh and made her way up to her sons room. Looking through the opened door she seen her don pink from overheating. His mother previously stripped him to nothing but his ninja turtle boxers.

"What happened mother?"

"He had a high fever, I stripped him so his skin would cool and I gave him a fever reducer" Regina made her way closer to Henry's bed.

'I'm scared mother, what if I lose him I can't take another loss"

"You won't lose him...He's a fighter, I know it"

"I hope so" she leaned down and kissed her sleeping boys hot forehead."I love you Henry, so much" a tear escaped her wet chestnut eyes and fell on Henry's cheek She looked up and met her mother's eyes. "Thank you for calling me"

"No problem dear, and I'm terribly sorry but I really must be going I didn't want to leave the poor boy alone" Regina nodded so Cora got off of the bed and embraced her daughter. "I love you Regina"

"I love you to mother"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"Mumma?" Regina opened one of her eyes and looked at her tiny intruder. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes my little prince?" her voice husked with sleep

"My tummy hurths" Regina inwardly chucked at the young boys pronunciation he had no front teeth so it made everything he said more young and innocent. She sighed contently

"I know my sweet, would cuddles with momma make you feel better?"

The young brunnette nodded vigorously causing his long bangs to get into his eyes, making Regina chuckle.

"Alright then, get up here"

The young boy smiled and crawled into the bed and curled up to Regina's side. He rested his head on her chest and his and landed on the left side of her chest.

"I love you mummy, forever and ever" Henry said already half asleep. Regina's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I love you to my little prince." she listened to his breath even out, her brain on overdrive. How is it that only him and her mother is the only people that treat her like a person, but then again here is Emma. The young blonde swooped in and totally changed everything for her. She smiled… Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"RUBBAYYY!" the blonde yelled before even getting into the door. "Ruby! You won't believe it!"

The brunette looked up from her laptop. "Whats going on girl?"

" I had lunch with her! Did you hear that? Freaking lunch!"

"Woah wait, who are we talking about here?"

Emma gave her friend an incredulous look "Do you ever listen to me?!" Emma sighed " I had lunch with Professor Mills"

That got Ruby's undivided attention, she closed her laptop and turned to fully face her friend.

"Are you serious?! How are you even alive right now?" Emma smiled at her friend

"Totally freaking serious! And stop it Rubes she isn't that bad"

"You're one crazy bitch Swan I'll give you that.. So what now?"

Emma shot her friend another award winning smile. "I'm having lunch with her tomorrow"

"No way"

"Oh yeah and I'm going to cook us something what do you think?"

Ruby shook her head in amazement. "Ok um. Cook some grilled cheeses"

"I do make a mean freakin grilled cheese.. thats what ill do. Hopefully she'll eat it oh! I need to make some more of those cookies"

"Why"

Emma chuckled "That's for my ears only"

"Yeah ok.. Well i'm going to bed keep it down ok?"

Emma nodded and gave her friend a hug, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough

 **A/N Please review! If you have any ideas about next chapter tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yes yes I know I've been gone and I'm sorry but finals sucked so bad! But i got them done and wrote this chapter I promise eveything will make sense soon, stick around and please review! Thanks guys love ya (L)**

 **Chapter 4**

After getting up and getting dressed with a smile on her face Emma headed to her first class. _Nothing_ could get her mood in the dumps. I mean let's be real here if you were having a lunch with one of the most hottest woman you've ever met? You'd be happy to!

Walking to her desk in Professor Hoods class she sat down and started day dreaming about Professor Mills. What would she be wearing? Would her hair be in a bun or would it be down and wavy like yesterday? What was that call for? I hope Henry's ok.. What if Henry s her boyfriend Oh My God what if IT'S HER BOYF-

"Emma!" She jerked up as she hear Professor Hood calling her name causing her to hurt her knee. _dammit that hurt._

"Yes?"

"Class is over. Has been for a good 10 minutes" _Shit! Mills is gonna kill me_

"Alright thanks Professor" Getting out of her seat she walked to the door.

"And Emma?"

'Yeah?" She looked back into recently turned dark eyes that sent a chill down her spine

'Stay away from Regina"

She merely nodded and got out of there _What was that about?! He can't keep me from seeing her!_ She shook her head and ran to Regina's Classroom. She sat in her usual abandoned front desk and had a secret smile on her face. After a few minutes of waiting she started getting worried, Regina was _never_ late. She started drumming her fingers on the desk and looked at the rest of the classroom. The other kids were talking to each other not even noticing the brunette's absence, but someone did…. _Emma_ did.

Emma's ears perked up at the sound of the door. Her brows knitted together and any sense of a smile completely vanished from the blondes face as she took in the appearance of the usual prim and put together professor.

Her hair was put in a messy ponytail; she had on a pair of wrinkled slacks and a red button up shirt. Her eyes looked tired and red rimmed like she had been crying. Emma didn't know what was wrong with the brunette but she wanted to fix it.

She watched the professor go over the lesson in a tired and defeated manner, and heard as a kid from the back of the class mumble none to quietly to his friend.

"Geez what's her problem? She looks like someone died"

"I don't know.. Maybe she needs to get laid"

"Probably.. I definitely volunteer. Just need to put a bag over her head, because she looks like total shit right now"

Emma's eyes filled with rage, she tried to ignore them, she really did but they just kept going, completely ruining her good mood in the process . She abruptly stood up and walked up to the one who started it. She snatched him out of the chair by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the back wall.

"What was that?" she hissed at him in an angry whisper. The jock shrugged and smirked.

"Miss Swan?" the blonde's eyes filled with instant regret and remorse when she heard the broken calling of her name. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You don't even know how lucky you are right now. But if I ever, _ever_ hear you say shit like that again?" She clicked her tongue and shook her head before pushing his chest letting his shirt ago before going back to sit in her seat.

"Now can I please continue? Or will there be more interruptions?" The blonde shook her head and Regina continued until the class was over. "Ok everyone please remember to do your homework and you're dismissed"

Emma watched as everyone practically sprinted out the room and watched as the professor slumped her shoulders when she thought everyone was gone. The blonde slid back her chair and it made a harsh sound causing the brunette to tense and wipe her eyes before turning around

"I said you were dismissed Miss Swan"

Emma simply shook her head and walked up to Regina, knowing exactly what she needed. She pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, and held her there. The brunette tensed at the sudden contact but quickly fell apart. Letting out heart shattering sobs into the blonde's neck as she completely let go.

Emma murmured words of comfort and promise into the older woman's ear. After a few minutes the sobs started to subside so Emma planted a kiss to the top of Regina head, making her eyes widen. _Oh no why did I do that! I'm such an idiot!_

If Regina noticed she didn't comment on it and nuzzled closer into the safety of Emma's arms, her breaths hiccupping.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the brunette shook her head no so Emma nodded "Ok.. Is it something I can help with though?" Regina hesitated, thinking for a moment and shook her head no again. "Ok" she tightened her hold on Regina and the brunette sighed as she closed her eyes. It felt good to be held. The blonde's arms are so strong and welcoming.

She had heard what the boys said about her earlier and a thrill ran through her when Emma stood up for her but she couldn't risk the blonde getting in trouble so she stopped her. The fact that she did though, made Regina feel safe.

"Emma?" Her voice was husky from the crying

"Yeah?" The blonde whispered not wanting to break the moment

"Would" she cleared her throat "would you mind coming somewhere with me?"

"No, not at all I'd go anywhere with you"

The seriousness in her voice causes Regina to pull back and look into those green eyes for the first time since she's been crying. She watched them deeply before giving the blonde a warm smile.

"Ok, I know i promised lunch but I-"

"Don't worry Professor it's fine"

Regina nodded and grabbed her purse from under the desk.

"Well then… Let's go see my son" She walked out of the classroom with Emma following closely.


End file.
